A Simple Gesture That Changed Everything
by leveragus
Summary: This story is completely AU. It starts as a pre-series and I'm going to rewrite season 1 to fit the changes I've made. It's fic for my leverage bingo card.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so today I've decided to publish all the fics I'm writing at the same time so it will give me the motivation to keep up with them! This is written again for my leverage_bingo card. The prompt is Wild Card and I've used it as AU.**

**Again I don't own Leverage rights. I'll ask one day Parker to steal them for me :P !**

**A Simple Gesture That Changed Everything. **

The beeping of the monitor was the only sound in the hospital room. Maggie Collins was silently crying next to her son's bed, holding his hand while Nate stood in front of the window looking the traffic below. He couldn't see his son like this, knowing that any minute he could die. His clothes were worn out. He hadn't left the building in two days and he probably needed a shower. He had lost a lot of weight and his face was pale expect for his heavy eyes. They were now without life. He was so frustrated and angry and ready to just shout at something or someone.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and one of the doctors rushed inside.

"Good news, we can started the experimental treatment!"

Nate turned around perplexed. "What do you mean? We didn't pay for it"

"We received an anonymous donation specifically for your son's treatment. Hopefully we are still in time for it to work!"

Maggie got up with a sigh in relief. She gave a small chuckle filled with tears. "Nate..."

The man was still dumb fold and shocked. Did IYS change their mind?

Soon nurses and other doctors filled the room and started the new treatment. It was the last hope for the eight years old boy.

Nate and Maggie were escorted outside the room but they could observe what was happening from the window in the corridor. Maggie quietly got closer to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. On instinct he put his arm around her. In the was the only sign of comfort they had offered to each other in the last days. Their relationship had become distant, especially since Nate blamed himself for failing as a father and started drinking and Maggie didn't have the strength to save her husband.

"There is still hope, Nate. There is still hope." she whispered.

"Yeah!"

The following days were all about waiting and hoping. The doctors kept giving Sam the treatment and check his vital and cell counts, but the boy still hadn't regained consciousness. The two parents took turns in waiting for any kind of sign. Reluctantly, Nate had gone home to wash and change his clothes after Maggie had practically thrown him out of the hospital.

On day three both parents were in the room. They were practically living separated lives. They knew that something had broken between them and maybe only their son could put it back together.

Sam slowly opened his eyes. "Mommy, Daddy!" came the small whisper.

At first they thought they had been dreaming his voice but at the second calling they jumped from the chairs and rushed to the bed.

"Sam, baby!" Maggie ran a hand through his hair and face.

"Mommy!"

And Maggie started crying. She was so happy to hear her little baby's voice again.

"Hey there buddy, how are you feeling?" Nate patted his head.

"My throat hurts." The boy whispered.

Nate filled a glass with water and put a straw it then he brought to his son lips. "This will help"

In the meanwhile Maggie pushed the call button waiting for the medical staff to arrive. The first to enter was a nurse.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed smiling.

After all the check-ups the doctors talked to Nate and Maggie outside Sam's room.

"Well, it seems that everything is doing great. The treatment is working for now, he will have to stay under observation for some time and he still needs his strength back, but for now it's looking good!"

"Thank you, doctor!" That's the only thing they needed to hear. Their son had another chance of living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple of days later, Nate was having some alone time with his son. Maggie had gone home for a rest and to get some clean clothes for Sam and Nate was happy to spend some quality time with him. He never thought he was going to have that chance again.

"What else did I miss? How are the Red Sox doing?"

"Well, they've had their ups and downs!" Nate smiled. "Once you are strong again, I'll take you to a game. I promise"

"How about my team? Did they win?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't know. I haven't really been to your school. But I know your friends have sent you a lot of cards and letters. I think your mother has them."

"Oh, school! I'm going to miss the year, aren't I?" he looked disappointed. He liked going to school and spend time with his friends. He really didn't want to be left a year behind.

Nate patted his leg softly. "Don't worry about it! We will figure something out. All you have to do now is keep getting better, okay?"

The boy nodded and tried to hide a yawn, but Nate wasn't fooled.

"Go to sleep now"

"But, daddy…" Sam protested.

"Come on!" Nate tucked him back under the bed covers. "We will continue talking after your rest"

" ' Night, daddy!" Sam closed his eyes.

" 'Night, son!" and he kissed his temple.

He stood there watching his son fall asleep. His all body slowly relaxing now that he was going to live. Then a sudden movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. There in front of corridor window he saw a woman that he never thought he would see again. They stood there watching each other through the thin glass. He was still shocked from seeing her and she was mentally regretting coming there in the first place.

Nate finally went out of the room and stopped in front of her.

" Sophie, what are you…" he didn't know what to say.

"Hello Nate. I heard that your son was finally doing better and came to check how he was." She couldn't look at him in the eyes and something in Nate's head finally clicked.

"Let's go outside!"

After asking a nurse to check on Sam until he or his wife got back, he guided Sophie to a secluded balcony on the top floor that he discovered one day while wondering through the hospital. They went outside; the air was warm even though it was evening.

Nate closed the glass balcony door behind him. The light coming from the inside was enough for him to see her figure leaning on the railing.

"It was you." He finally stated " You paid for Sam's treatment"

There was no accusation in his voice, it was just a statement, but his sudden words hit her very hard.

She swallowed. "It was an anonymous donation" They both knew it was a lie.

"Don't play games with me, Sophie!" Nate slightly raised his voice.

"What do you want me to say, Nate?" she shouted back. "Yes, I paid for the treatment, happy? After I've heard what that bastard of Blackpool had done to you, I wasn't going to let your son die; especially since I had the means and founds to help him" _…. You… _She looked down.

Nate sighed, hands in his pockets. "Why, Sophie? Why?"

She slowly raised her head, her eyes filled with tears and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. "You know why." She whispered.

And so it was out. They both knew that there has always been an attraction between them that they silently agreed never to mention it.

Nate looked down embarrassed. "Soph,… you… I can't…"

"I am not asking anything from you, Nate" she stopped him before he could hurt her even more. "I don't need anything from you"

"I need to patch things up with Maggie. Sam needs both of us…" he tried to justify himself.

"I know, Nate. I know. I just wanted to see how Sam was doing. No child has to go through what he went"

"You know I can never repay you back."

"Nate, the last thing I want is the money back. It was an anonymous donation, that's it. But if you really want for us to be even, let's say it's a thank you for all those times you let me go"

He nodded. " So what is the great Sophie Devereaux going to do now?" he smiled changing the subject.

She chuckled. "Now that Nate Ford is out of the insurance business? I don't know, maybe stop being a thief for the time being."

Nate raised an eyebrow in surprise.

She shrugged. "What can I say? There is no thrill if you aren't the one chasing me. Nobody is good as you are. I think I'll start an acting career."

"Of course"

The awkward silence was back.

Sophie cleared her throat. "Well, it's time to me to leave. You probably want to go back to your son too." She started moving away.

"Sophie…"

She turned around and was surprised to feel his lips on top of hers. Many times she has imagined this moment. In all their chasing around Europe they often caught themselves in this position, their lips closed. But his guilt and Catholicism kicked in before they could do anything. But now he had made the first move. His kiss was demanding, his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth and she happily gave it to him. All their pent up tension was finally being slowly released. A demanding need for oxygen cut the kiss short, but they stayed close. Their foreheads touching and their lips caressing each other with every heavy breath they took.

"What…" she finally said against his lips.

"Thank you for saving my son's life" he whispered back.

"Anytime"

They reluctantly let go, knowing that probably they weren't going to see each other for a long time, if ever again.

"Until we meet again, Nathan Ford" she said with a sad smile and disappeared inside the hospital.

"Until we meet again." He replied in the lonely night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know nothing about medicine or how hospital work. My knowledge goes as far as watching tv medical drama!

After Sophie left, Nate decided to go for a walk to clear his head not really wanting to see his son in the state he was in. What happened on top of that balcony still shocked him. Of course he had a vague suspicion than the beautiful thief had been behind the donation, but he never thought it could have been her. Did he really underestimated the feelings that he knew she felt for him? He has always thought she was playing a game with him, and most of the time that was true. He was just another man attracted to her that she liked to tease, but sometimes he could see it in her eyes, this longing that he could never put a label on it. Until now…

Not that he could do anything about it. He was married and he took his vows very seriously. Things between Maggie weren't going so great but with Sam finally getting better and with time he hoped that things were going to change. He stills had to believe in that.

He had been walking for what seemed hours and he had odd enough ended in the ER. An ambulance came full speed and the doors opened. The paramedics brought a stretcher out.

"Caucasian woman, early 40s, victim of a car crash. Evident head trauma and lacerations. There has been barely been a pulse for 10 minutes" one of the paramedics shouted.

The doctors nearby took the respirator and started to treat her.

"Out of the way" One pushed Nate out of the stretcher's way.

That's when he recognized the woman laying on it. "Maggie..." He was shocked.

He slowly walked to her.

"Sir, you can't stay here" one of the nurses tried to take him away.

"That's my wife" he whispered.

"What?"

"That's my wife..."

The doctor kept working to save her. "There must be an internal bleeding somewhere. Bring a scan machine, quick!"

But the heart monitor emitted a long beeping sound. "She's crashing! Get the cart!"

In front of Nate all was moving in slow motion.

The cart.

"Clear!"

Bang

"300, clear"

Bang.

"Nothing... clear"

Bang

"Still no pulse"

"Clear"

Bang.

Until there was no sound.

"Time of death: 21.48"

Nate stood still. Around him the nurses were clearing the room. Somebody asked him if he was okay, but he felt nothing. Slowly he approached Maggie. Expect for the cuts and blood it looked like she was sleeping. He caressed her hair and face and kissed her on the forehead like he use to do years before. He took her left hand in his. He felt the cold gold metal and after a bit of hesitation he slowly slide her wedding ring off. He has never seen her without. Not since he had put it on her on their wedding day. That's when he finally hit him. His wife had died in front of him. He couldn't stop the sobs and he leaned over her. He felt someone taking him away and then it was all blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Four days later he walked through the hospital corridors for what was going to be hopefully the last time. He could feel the nurses eyes on him. He knew what they were all thinking. Poor man, to get his son back and then lose his wife so suddenly. They were all pitying him. Everyone was trying to help him; flowers, card, food from neighbors and friends. They all looked at him like he was going to break down anytime soon, he hated it! He hated all the attention!

He entered his son's room. Sam was unsuccessfully trying to tie his tie and he groaned in frustration.

Nate smiled a bit. He was all him!

"Hey there, need help?"

Sam looked down and slowly nodded.

Nate went to him and tied his tie. "There you are"

"Thanks. Mommy used to..." but then he sadly looked down.

Nate felt his throat close up bit then let a sigh out. "I know."

The devastated expression on Sam's face when he told him about his mother still haunted him at night. He had nightmares every day, sometimes wishing that he could trade place with her.

He patted his son head. "Come on, let's get out of here. We won't be seeing this place for a long time"

Sam jumped out of the bed and after taking his father hand they walked out.

The funeral that afternoon had been a memorable service, Paul made sure about it. For once Nate was grateful to have him has a friend. That was until Paul insisted that he gave confession before the funeral. But he didn't really talk. There was nothing to say. He was angry with everyone, but especially to God and it was going to take him a while before he could find his faith again.

They all met at their- Nate's house. He didn't know who took care of the cleaning and service, probably Maggie's parents, but frankly he didn't really care. He just wanted the day to end. So he stood outside on the porch with a glass of scotch hoping that everyone had the decency not to bother him.

"Nate" That was definitely the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Ian Blackpoole. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he turned around to confront the man.

Of course Sterling was soon behind the man. Lately he has been the bastard's shadow.

"Just came to pay my respects. Maggie was such a wonderful woman. So sorry to see her leave us so early in life."

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"I also came to offer you your job back. I know you weren't on your right state of mind the day you decided to quit and with all the bills you will have to pay…"

"Oh, believe me. I had never seen things so clearly in my entire life." He grinned.

Blackpoole looked affronted. "I hope you're not still upset about that claim."

"You denied treatment for my son. Something that saved his life." Nate replied angrily "If it hadn't been for that donation..."

"Oh, yes that anonymous donation. Strange really, how that showed up at the right time. Wonder who's sent it. I'm actually curious, I might ask IYS to look into it"

"You stay out of it" Nate pointed a finger at him.

"Why so angry? Does it have to do with a certain brunette thief that has been seen in L.A. recently?" Blackpoole smiled in an evil way. " I wonder if Maggie knew that her husband wasn't so noble after all"

Bang, Nate punched him hard on the face. "Get out of my house!"

Sterling went to help Blackpoole up but the man shoved him away and touched his bleeding lip.

"About that, IYS needs this property back. You have until the end of the week to leave!"

Both men left and Nate sighed frustrated. He really wanted everything to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N _Here's another chapter. I'll try to keep up with all my fics, I promise, but in the next days the posting won't be so regular. I have got the leverage reverse big bang fic to write plus there's RL. So, you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and your comments!**

_**Two years later…**_

"I'm going to catch my plane soon. I'm just waiting for the airport shuttle" Nate spoke to his son on the phone. He took a sip of the drink the bartender placed in front of him.

"Yes, the job interview went well. They will let me know" He chuckled. "No, I'm not lying to you. Sometimes you sound just like your mother!" He sighed. "Are you being a good boy for Mrs. Gregg? I hope you and Matt are not driving her crazy."

He saw a strange man approaching him. "I will call you as soon as I arrive in L.A. Bye, Sam" He put the phone down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ford. I'm sorry. I know who you are. I've read all about you"

Nate was already bored with him and took another sip of his scotch while the stranger kept mentioning all his achievements with IYS.

"… but I know that when your son needed help, they backed away and to do what they did to you after your wife died…"

"You know there's a part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck nine or ten times, we're coming up to that pretty quickly"

"I'm just here to offer you a job"

"What have you got?" he asked with false interest. Something was bothering him about this guy.

"Do you know anything about airplanes design?" he leaned over.

"I can give it a shot. You give me a pencil and one of those little rulers." _– Seriously? Who is this guy?-_

"Somebody stole my airplane designs."

Nate finally saw some light. "Ah, I see.. and you would like me to find them, that's it!"

"No, I know where they are. I want you to steal them back!"

Nate turned around shocked. "You know I'm not a thief, right?"

"Thieves, I've got. I've already hired some people." He passed him some files "What I need is one honest man to watch over them."

"Look, Mr…" Nate looked through the files.

"Dubenich, Victor Dubenich. Do you recognize these names?"

"Yes, I've chased all of them one time or another. Parker? You've got Parker?"

"Do you know anyone better?"

"No, but she's insane!"

"Are you in?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't know. It's not going to work. All these people work alone, no exception"

"But they will for 300 thousand dollar each. And for you, for running it. It's double that."

Now that caught his attention.

"and it's completely off the books. Look at me, I'm desperate here. And that's just the salary, there is a bonus. Pierson is insured by IYS, your old bosses. Mr. Ford, how bad do you want to screw the insurance company that was going to let your son die and kicked you on a street?"

Nate looked unsure. This job smelled bad and theft wasn't his thing. But the job interview went bad that morning and he really needed the money. He couldn't keep up with the bills and soon he was going to be in trouble.

"Okay, Mr. Dubenich. You have convinced me. When are we going to do this thing?"

"Tonight. You are going to meet everyone in the building in front of Pierson Office" He got up. "Thank you Mr. Ford"

Nate sighed. He better call Sam and tell him that he wasn't going to be home after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That evening Nate found himself in an abandoned building in the city of Chicago instead of being at home with his son.

"Nathan Ford. You haven't been seen around for a long time."

Nate turned around at the sound of the voice the deep voice "Eliot Spencer."

The younger man nodded. "This isn't really your type of job."

"Not yours either"

"I am a retrieval specialist. you though..." He was still looking at him suspiciously.

"What can I say? Things change"

"Wow this is a party" A young dark man joined the group. "What's up people?"

"Who are you?" Eliot asked already not liking the guy.

"Alec Hardison, computer genius at you service. " he smirked.

"Really?"

"Hi," a voice startled all of them.

"Where did you come from?" Eliot looked at the young blonde woman.

She shrugged. "From the roof, of course. So when are we starting?"

"What no hello? Or maybe your name?" Hardison tried to approach her.

"I don't do social. I work alone, but the offer seemed interesting. I love money!"

"There's something wrong with you!" Eliot commented.

"Guys, this is Parker!" Nate tried to intervene.

"Hello, Nathan!" she exclaimed "strange seeing you on this side for a change."

"Yeah... are we ready to go? I don't really want to stay here more than we have to"

"Lead the way, boss!" Hardison said.

And so their first heist began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of hours later Nate was quietly laying on the bed sipping through various bottles of alcohol that he took from the hotel minibar. The job had been relatively successful and everything worked out okay. Unfortunately he wasn't feeling so good about it. He had always considered himself a good man, but now he was a thief. He felt dirty, like everything he ever believed had been taken away from him. To be honest he had been feeling like that for a long time, too long. So he kept drinking to forget or maybe to forgive himself, or just to feel something that wasn't disgust. He needed the money, that's all. He needed to provide his son some stability. It was a onetime thing. But what was strange that for a moment that evening he felt good, he had enjoyed what they were doing. Parker had been right; he actually liked being the bad guy for once. And that was what was scaring him most. He passed out after drink number God knows what and woke up abruptly with the ringing of his mobile phone.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You screwed me!" came Dubenich angry voice from the other side.

"What?"

"The designs never got to me."

"No, I watched them go out" he was wide awake now.

"I don't know what you saw but I received nothing!"

"I told you, you couldn't trust them"

"It was not my job to trust them, that was yours. I'm freezing the payments. I'm freezing all the payments."

After agreeing to meet in a secluded building, Nate got up and had quick shower. He had a bad feeling about everything. That day was definitely not a good day to die.

Of course his feelings about Dubenich had been right all along. The guy hired them for a job, didn't pay them and then tried to kill them. He was going to hurt him so bad. He had played him and used him and that was something that Nathan Ford didn't take lightly. But of course they were all compromised, Dubenich knew their faces. No, they needed a new player and Nate knew exactly who to get.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I thought you were great" He said still clapping.

The brunette woman looked up startled to hear his voice but after she recognized him she slowly smiled "My only fan!"

He hadn't seen her since that night they kissed at the hospital, the day he found out that she was responsible for the greatest gift of all: his son life. Oh, she was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more. Has it really been two years? He had seen the ad of the theatre play on the newspaper and recognized her name. He had actually considered coming to see her, but memories of his late wife kept him from going.

"I'm a citizen now, honest" she kept smiling. She did tell him that on the balcony.

Of course he doubted how much of that statement was true. "I'm not!"

"You're playing my side?" Now that was interesting: the noble Nathan Ford playing on the dark side. She looked around to see other people waiting for them. "I've always thought you had it in you!"

And that had been remarkably true. In the past they had often worked together to get a lost piece of art. It was an agreement they had, he would close an eye now and then and she would help get some merchandise back from some small marks. She often told that he was good playing on her side, that he could have done that for living. Occasionally it had been tempting, but he had his family to consider, also he wasn't a thief…

He looked down embarrassed "Hmm, are you in?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss this!"

"Alright, let's go break the law one more time!" And it felt good to say it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And they did break the law. Dubenich was slowly falling into their trap and he had no idea about it.

"Your shot!" Eliot passed him a bottle of beer.

"No, thanks. Five corner" Nate picked up a stick and got ready for his shot.

"You look better. From when we started"

"Yeah". He actually felt better. For some unknown reason he didn't need the alcohol to get him through the day. He was having a vague suspicion, though, what was making him feel better.

"Yeah, and that bothers you."

"Well, this isn't supposed to feel…"

"Good" Eliot chuckled. "That's not hard to figure out. Dubenich screwed you. He cheated by stealing from that other company and your good guy brain sees him as the bad guy. Your conscience is clear."

_Why does lately everyone seem to know him so well? _"You want to take your shot!" Nate dismissed him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"You don't know anything about that"

"Everybody knows. A guy like you goes off the street. A lot of people notice. And it was a bad story too. The insurance company not wanting to pay for your son treatment because it was experimental, the anonymous donation that saved him just to then lose your wife that same week in a car accident. And then of course, IYS started an investigation and right after your wife's funeral they kicked you out of your house and took all your money. You should have kept one of those Monet you found" He smiled.

That was enough. "Eliot, you and I are not friends"

"Right, because you have so many of them!" He retorted back. "Incoming!" And he left the room.

Nate turned around to see Sophie approaching him. They haven't really been alone since this all new collaboration started and he was slightly afraid every time she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, could you help me with this earpiece?"

"Yeah, why don't you ask Hardison"

"Nate, come on" she whined.

He sighed and reluctantly took the earpiece from her hand. He slowly moved her hair from her ear. Suddenly everything from that kiss was coming back to him. The smell of her shampoo and how nice her hair felt under his touch, how delicate her lips felt under his and the taste of her mouth.

He cleared his throat and took a step back. "Here you go."

"Thanks" she looked at him straight in his eyes and he suddenly felt like he was naked. "So this time you really are inside my head."

They were so close. "Sophie…" He tried to put an end to their awkward situation.

"How is Sam?" she asked suddenly.

"Sam? He's fine, thanks for asking. He's staying at a friend's house while I'm here." He was relieved by the change of subject.

"He didn't have any more health scares, did he?" she sincerely sounded interested.

"No, fortunately no. They keep doing test on him to make sure. He's not really happy about it." He chuckled. "All he wants to do is going to school and play baseball"

She smiled a little but then her face went serious. "Nate, I'm sorry for what IYS put you through because of the anonymous donation. To treat you like that after all you did for them, especially after you lost Maggie. I still can't believe it the accident happened the night…"

"I really don't want to talk about it" he interrupted her. He had always felt guilty about it. While he had been kissing another woman on that balcony, his wife had just been hit by another car.

"Right" she nodded in understanding. "Well, it's going to be a big day tomorrow. I'll better go to bed" and she left him alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The plan had worked perfectly. Dubenich paid for screwing with them and they made a lot of money at the same time. Nate actually felt good about it, really good. He had left the other four at the park and was now getting ready to go to the airport.

"Going somewhere?"

Nate turned around smiling. He really didn't want to know how she managed to get inside his hotel room. "Sophie Devereaux, didn't we just agree not to see each other again?"

She shrugged. "When do I actually follow your orders?"

"It was an one show only." He reminded her.

"But you were good at it." She grinned. "Plus you enjoyed yourself."

"Sophie, I'm not a thief. I needed money to get back on track and provide stability to Sam, that's it"

"But what else are you going to do Nate? Drink all day?"

"She is right!" a male voice joined in.

"What are you doing here?"

Eliot grinned. "I'm worried that without some support you are going to fall apart again."

"Oh, I'm touched."

"A guy like you can't stay out of the game. You need the chase."

"I'll managed"

"I've never had that cooler time on a job"

"Of course Hardison is here too" Nate groaned closing his suitcase.

"And I've got focus issue, brother, but you've kept me right on" the hacker added.

"I'm really good at one thing.."

"Parker," he saw her at the window.

"Only one thing, that's it. But you, you know other things. I can't stop doing my thing, I can't retire."

"So, what do you say Nate?" Sophie slowly approached him. "You pick the jobs"

"My job is helping people. I find bad guys."

"So go and find s some bay guys. Bad guys have money"

Nate looked around. They were all eager for him to say yes.

"Black king, white knight" Sophie insisted.

Nate sighed. "Okay, okay. But you guys have to move to L.A. there is no way I'm moving my son"

"Yeah!" Hardison threw his fist in the air. "L.A., here I come!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi, everyone. So, for the first episodes of the series(following DVD list) I won't be changing much from the original story regarding the cons point of view, it's more behinds the scenes. Hope you like it!**

"So, today you're starting your new job" Sam said while walking beside his father on the busy street.

"I guess you can say that" Nate had tried to leave all the details out when Sam inquired about his new 'JOB' in the last few weeks. It was a busy morning that day in L.A. and Nate was taking his son to school.

"Are you going to chase thieves like before?" he asked enthusiastically. He loved that about his father. He chased bad guys.

"Not exactly. I'll be giving help to people who need it and don't know where to go. Today, for example I'm meeting a soldier who got shot and was seriously injured in Iraq. He doesn't have the money to pay for his medical bills and I'm going to make sure who is responsible for his injuries is going to do it for him."

"That's sounds exciting! Is that what happened to us too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we received a lot of money recently. I mean, we moved to a new bigger house again and you don't look so sad when a bill comes."

Nate smiled and patted his son's head. "Yeah, I guess that's what happened to us. Okay, here we are" They stopped in front of the school entrance. "Remember that I'll probably have to go out this evening, so you are going to stay at Matt's for the night"

"I remember. You'll call this evening, right?"

"Of course, I will" He gave him a hug. "Okay, no trouble at school!"

"Bye, daddy" Sam waved at him.

He waved back and waited for him to go inside the building. He put his sun glasses on and walked away. It was time to start his new adventure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting with Corporal Robert Perry had gone well. Something was definitely going on with Castleman Security and Nate was determined to find what. He looked around the room: Leverage Consulting & Assoc. Everything looked really real, but it was all fake; cover stories, payments, members. Hardison really did a good job creating everything. That boy was a genius. He actually helped doubling the income of their latest job. So Nate had enough money to pay all his old bills, buy a new house, create a college fund for Sam and pay for all this cover up story. The rest he gave away to the hospital that saved his son's life hoping that it would help some other families. What was left on his account he gave to Hardison to invest. It seemed like a partially legal way to make money. He looked at the clock: 8.45. He needed to call Sam. He took the phone out of his pocket and pressed the familiar keys.

"Hey, there buddy!"

"Dad, you called!"

"I said I would! What are you doing?"

"Matt and I are playing with this fantastic computer game. You have to shoot aliens before they capture you"

"Sounds interesting. How was school?"

"The math teacher surprised us with a test but it was easy. I've nailed it!"

Nate smiled, that boy certainly wasn't modest. "I'm sure you did" He saw Sophie enter the room. "I have to go now."

"Where are you going? Is it a date?" He asked eagerly.

Nate sighed. Unfortunately Sam has seemed to have enter a phase where he thinks that his father needs to find a wife again. "No, it's not a date." He heard Sophie chuckle behind him. "I'm going to a boring party with a lot of boring rich people. Nothing interesting"

Sam sighed disappointed. "Okay, have fun anyway."

"I will. Don't go to bed too late. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, daddy"

Nate turned around and saw a smiling Sophie. "Something funny?"

"He seems like an interesting kid."

"He is. Definitely keeps my hands full" He started looking around uncomfortably.

Sophie slowly approached him and reached to fix his tie. "Date?"

Nate looked down nervous. "Yeah, he thinks I'm lonely and wants me to find someone."

Sophie nodded and patted his chest went she finished.

"I'm not really ready for it" He added probably in a not so subtle way.

"He's just looking out for his father."

"Yeah…" He finally really looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and she was stunning. "You look great by the way."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"I don't know why I have to infiltrate the building with Parker." Hardison protested coming inside the room. "I really prefer staying here, safe, with my feet on the ground."

"You are a big baby" Parker moaned behind him.

"At least you don't have to play a waiter. I'll be serving dishes all night!" Eliot grumbled.

"Okay, let's go guys!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week after they took down Castleman Cooperation, one morning Nate entered the Leverage Inc. office finding Sophie already talking to a client.

"What's going on?" he asked Hardison who just came out of the kitchen.

"Client meeting" he smirked.

"I can see that" he grumbled. "Who is that crying woman?"

"Teresa Palermo. Her husband owned money to the mob and he took the fall for a murder the boss committed."

"Did you say mob?" Nate replied back stunned. "Murder?" he sighed. "There's a reason why I pick the clients. Where did she come from?"

"She's a friend of Sophie's" he answered shrugging.

"Of course she is"

He went into the conference room.

"Hey, Nate" Sophie greeted him. "This is my friend…"

"Teresa Palermo." He interrupted her taking a seat. "Hardison just told me. Strange how that works, you know, the talking?" he replied back.

Sophie glared at him and Nate stared back. Teresa Palermo just looked back and forward between them.

"Please continue, Mrs. Palermo." Nate told her without taking his eyes off Sophie.

Sophie's Italian friend finished telling her story and then she left the team to discuss her situation.

"But, it's Tony Moscone" Nate argued.

"So," Sophie shouted back. "It's just another job."

"Says the person who told me that I was running a dangerous game" Nate snorted.

"Just take the mob out of it" Hardison intervened.

"What? Take the mob out of it?" The mastermind looked at him incredulously.

"If you take out the mob it's simple a breach of contract. And that's what we do." Eliot agreed with Hardison and Parker just nodded.

Nate felt that he was losing the battle. "Why Teresa?" he asked Sophie.

"You mean other than the fact that she's my friend? Well, her husband has gone to jail for 15 years and she's waiting for him. For 15 years. Do you have any idea how hard it is, to wait for someone?" She looked him deeply in the eyes.

Nate looked down. "Okay, let's take the job." He turned to the others. "Start get the things ready."

The three younger member of the team got up and let the room sensing the tension between the mastermind and the grifter.

Sophie was about to leave too but Nate stopped her. "Really good, playing the guilty card there?" His tone firm.

"I don't know what out are talking about?"

"Really, Sophie?"

"You really are an arrogant bastard sometimes. What do you think? That I have spent all these years alone pining over you?" she told him harshly.

"No.. but.." Nate stuttered shocked by her reaction.

"I have made my intentions clear Nate." She paused. "Now, it's your move."

Nate watched her go away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The con had its ups and downs. They've easily managed to infiltrate the Moscone villa without the FBI finding out. Oddly, the hardest part had been organizing the wedding. Nate found out that he wasn't so good at officiating them, Eliot had managed to knock out a professional killer with an appetizer, Hardison and Parker were maybe the only ones that had fun and Sophie… Sophie began wondering if romanticism had died.

She started getting her things together in her office. It had been a long day and the only thing she wanted was to go home and relax, but she still had one thing left to do. One that she was more than happy to do it.

"Hey" Nate's voice at the door startled her.

She quickly turned around. "Hi" she noticed that in his hands he had an ice-pack and she lifted her eyebrow in question.

"It for you" he passed her the ice-pack. "I've heard that Heather hit you pretty bad. I know how you hate bruises" He shrugged.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you" and she put it on her cheek. Now that she started thinking about it, it hurt a bit.

"Are you heading home?" he asked after a minute.

"No, I was planning to going to Teresa's restaurant. Put it a bit in order and surprise her."

"You don't have to do it all alone. I can gather the rest of the team and we could help." He suggested.

"Isn't Sam waiting for you?" she asked.

"No, he is at some kind of pajamas party at one of his friends."

She smirked. "You don't like going to an empty house, do you?"

He smirked back "Not really. He is ten and he's already out most of the time. When he'll be a teenager, he'll hardly be at home"

There was a moment of pause. "Did you mean it, Nate?"

He looked at her in question.

"At the wedding," she explained.

"Ah," he understood. "Yeah Sophie, I meant it." He paused. "You do make me a better man. In a way, you all do. Whatever you're feeling or felt for me, I'm feeling it too. But I need time, I'm not ready to start committing to someone again. I have got too many things to sort out, too much anger left and it wouldn't be right for you"

Sophie nodded tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you how much time it will take me to find that balance again, so I don't really expect you to wait for me. I'm sorry about earlier in the conference room. That was uncalled for me. You have your life, as it should be."

"It's okay Nate, I understand. I'll be here, when you're ready."

"For now, how about we start building our friendship up? Maybe that's what I need right now, a good friend." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Friends then."

He nodded. "Let's go get the others!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm finally continuing this story! You will notice that I have jumped the Mile High Job. I really didn't know how to include Sam in that episode and the Nate/Sophie scenes are perfect as they are. I hope you enjoy the continuation. I apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this story to continue!**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asked his dad while finishing packing his bag.

Nate chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to ask you that? Sometimes I wonder who is the parent between us"

"Dad, I know what day it is this week-end" Sam told him seriously " I could stay at home if you want"

Nate sat beside his son. "When did you grow up?" He sighed. "Sam, it's okay to be a 10 years old boy, you know. You go to your camping trying with the scouts and have fun. Don't worry too much about me. Besides, I have to work this week-end"

"Really?"

"Really" he nodded.

They heard a car horn coming from outside. "That's my ride" Sam picked his bag up. " I'll call you when we get, but then there's the no cell rule. We can use it only in case of emergency."

"I know"

"Remember you have to come and pick me up on Sunday at five o'clock"

"I know" he ruffled his son hair. "Go and have fun"

"Okay, bye dad" he waved and went out of the door.

After he had talked to with Mister Scott in prison, Nate felt like he needed a drink. That could have been him if Sophie hadn't paid for Sam's treatment. He owed her everything and he still couldn't give her what she needed. Then the guilt started to eat him and the more he felt guilty about what happened between them and the memory of his late wife, the more her started drinking. Soon he was completely wasted and he passed out on the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that?" Sophie shouted.

The others had left the room once Eliot threatened to punch Nate. The mastermind just sat there with a smug on his face. The con was going south and Nate kept drinking losing focus and the main objective.

"What was what?" he took another sip of hid drink.

"Don't play games with me, Nate. That scene! You are completely drunk, in the middle of a con. That's three days in a row. We've talked about it. If you have got a problem, you come to me and we'll talk about it. What if Sam sees you like this?"

"I never get drunk in front of Sam!" he abruptly stopped her. "Never!"

"Well, if you continue like this there will be a time when you won't be able to stop it!" she sighed trying a gentle approach. "Is this about the Scotts? What is it about this case?"

Nate shocked his head. "It's not the case… it's…" he closed his eyes. His head was pounding and he leaned his forehead on the glass, hoping that the cold would help him. Unconsciously, with his other hand, he touched the chain around his neck.

For the first time Sophie noticed what it has got attached to it; wedding bands. "Maggie." She whispered. Nate looked up startled, but then he noticed that the rings were now visible. He slowly tucked them back inside his shirt.

Sophie knew he was going to hide his emotions again. "Nate, talk to me" she encourage him

"It was going to be our 15th wedding anniversary today" he finally told her.

"Oh Nate" she lays a hand on his back while sitting next to him.

He quickly got up and walked to the other side of room. "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it"

She frowned. "You don't think we can't talk about this like adults?"

"No, it's just that…" he doesn't know how to continue.

"Just what?" she insisted.

He sighed frustrated. "I feel guilty, okay!" he shouted.

"Guilty about what?" she asked confused.

"I feel guilty talking about her with you. She was dying." He continued ranting. "I was there, on the top of that balcony, living one of my happiest moments and she was slowly dying in that car"

"So what? You think Maggie dying that was some sort of God's punishment for us kissing" she was slightly angry.

"I don't know…I…" he shook his head.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Nate. Maggie's accident wasn't your fault. Once you realized that in that thick head of yours, you can finally start healing" She got up and left the room, leaving him to reflect on her words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you all for coming last night. It meant a lot to me" Sophie Devereaux told the others. The night before wad the debut of one of her theatrical plays. She had played Willy Loman.

"No, problem. You were great. I mean, they ought to call it, uh, "death of a saleswoman." What a great commentary on the glass ceiling for women in corporate America."

Suddenly his mobile phone rang. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

From Nathan's smile when he saw the call, Sophie knew immediately it was Sam. On a Saturday morning he didn't go to school, but did different activities; from working with his boy scouts group or helping at the church.

"When did it happen?" Nate was alarmed and quickly got up from his chair. "Which hospital? Okay, I'll be there soon" he quickly put his jacket on.

"I need to go" he hurriedly told the others.

Sophie got up too and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Nate, what's wrong? Did something happen to Sam?" she was worried.

He shook his head "It's not Sam, but it happened while he was there " he sighed when he noticed that everyone was looking at him for more information. "The Father of the church, Father Paul, he was beaten by some gang this morning "

"Someone beat up a priest?" Hardison asked shocked. "Man, that is so uncool"

"I need to go to the hospital, Sam is still there and he and hospital... let's say he likes them as much as I do"

Sophie nodded in understanding "You three" she pointed at the three younger members. "Start investigating why someone would attack a priest" She turned to Nate and snatched his car keys. "I'm driving"

She was outside before he could even protest.

The drive at the hospital had been quiet. Nate was worried about his friend and son, Sophie knew not to probe right now.

As soon as Nate saw Sam in the waiting area, he rushed to him and gave him a big hug. "Are you okay?" he asked checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Dad. Just a bit scared. Father Paul is not looking so good"

"I'll go and check on him" He noticed that his son was checking out Sophie curiously. He blushed already imagine what his son must be thinking seeing him arriving together with a woman. "Sam, this is Sophie Devereaux. She..."

"I'm a friend of your Dad's and I work with him. It's nice to finally meet you." Sophie glared at Nate with her last statement. The team had been together for over two months now and Nate had tried to keep his two lives separate.

Sam was still looking at Sophie strangely and then his eyes sparked. "I know you!" he exclaimed "You came to visit me a couple of times when I was at the hospital"

Nate soon looked at Sophie, surprised by this new piece of information and Sophie blushed looking down, she had hoped the boy wouldn't remember about her.

"You never came inside, though. We were always the beautiful woman who looked through the glass door"

"Yes, well..." Now Sophie was completely embarrassed.

"I'm sure you two can catch up while I speak to Father Paul"

He left his son with Sophie, even though the thought of the two them bonding, scared him a little.

When he entered the room, he soon noticed that his longtime friend wasn't looking so good. Part of his face was swollen, he had a vivid scratch on his forehead, and from the way his hand was resting on his upper body, he imagined he had a couple of cracked ribs too.

"Hey. If I thought I'd get you to visit, I'd have gotten my ribs kicked in a little sooner." Father Paul greeted him

" How you doing, Paul?"

"I could be better. I got my shots in. I popped the first guy in the shoulder before I blacked out."

Nate nodded "Yeah. I know. I read the police report".

"You read the police report?"

He shrugged "I do that."

"Did Sam called you?"

"Ye, he is outside"

They heard laughing coming from the corridor outside.

Both soon recognized Sam's happy laughter. Nate couldn't helped but smile. Since his mother had died, Sam lost some of his joy that made him such a good kid.

"Is that a woman voice I hear with Sam?" his friend asked him with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I came with a friend" he cleared his voice. "Sophie Devereaux"

Father Paul had his eyes opened wide. "That Sophie Devereaux? The thief you had chased all around Europe, the one you had impure..."

Nate stopped him. "That was under confession!"

Father Paul nodded in apology. "What did you get yourself into, Nate?"

"I... I have to go. I'm going to make sure you won't be giving your last Mass this Sunday"

"Nate?" Paul called him, but he was out.

He found Sophie and Sam still laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Sophie looked up at him amused. "You really studied to become a priest?"

"Sam," he glared at his son. "You and I need to have a conversation about what things should be kept secret and which not"

The boy just shrugged.

"Come on, let's go" he put an arm around his shoulder. "I'll drop you off at Matt's on our way to work"

Sam groaned. "Oh come on Dad, I want to see your office and meet the rest of your team."

"Sam, I don't think..."

"I'll be good," he pleaded. "Please"

He looked at Sophie who nodded. It was time for him to bring his two lives together.

He sighed defeated. "Okay."

"Yes!" they boy shouted.

When the three entered the office building, Hardison soon approached them with his report.

"Hey Nate, your friend is in the middle of some messy business..." he stopped when he saw the little boy.

"Hmm... hi" he awkwardly waved at him. Soon Eliot and Parker joined him.

"Guys, this is my son Sam" he put a hand on the boy's back a bit protectively.

"Hi everyone!' he smiled.

Parker went closer to him and started sniffing. "You smell nice that's good" she smiled "Do you want some cereals?"

Sam didn't know what to think about her, but she seemed nice and peculiar. "Sure" he shrugged.

Eliot groaned. "Parker, in the real word it's not normal to sniff people" He put his hand out "Hi, I'm Eliot."

Eliot's grip was strong. Sam could see that he worked out a lot. He wouldn't mind having some muscles too. Especially against some boys that stated bullying at school.

"Yo man I'm Alec Hardison. If you need anything for your computer, phone or Xbox. I'm your man!" he high fived him.

"I don't have a Xbox"

Hardison looked shocked. "Seriously man, you didn't get your son a Xbox! That's just hurtful"

Nate ignored him "Sam, I need to talk with team. Why don't you watch some TV in the meanwhile." Nate lead him to the video room.

Sam's eyes just got bigger and bigger. "WOW!"

"Do you like it?" Hardioson smirked. "This is my little baby. So, this is how it works..."

"My office" Nate started working with the others. As soon as they had worked a plan; they went to business.

With the lift trick, Sophie had successfully hooked Grant, the man who bought the church and wanted to build a new relax center. Nate had the idea of the fake miracle and Sophie had to convince Grant to have a press conference in front of the church.

Nate entered Sophie's office

"So, How did it go with Grant?"

She turned around. "Good, he'll be the with the press"

"Where's Sam?"

Nate smiled "He's watching Hardison trying to make the statue cry. I think I know who he is going to ask for help for the next science project"

"I know it mustn't have been easy for you to finally bring him here"

"Yeah, but it was time"

"Were you ashamed of us?" she asked looking down scared of his answer.

"No, of course not. Ashamed of me, probably. Sam always had this idea of me, his hero of a father"

"Catching thieves all across the world" she chuckled.

"Yeah... I don't want to see the look of disappointment on his face"

"From what I saw he's everything but disappointed" She went closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Nate, you're still a hero to him. You still catch bad guys, but this time you use different ways..."

"You know, you could have told me you went to visit him in hospital. You could have gone in too"

She lowered her head "I didn't know what to say or do"

"I have told him so many stories about our chasing each other in Europe. Always trying to keeping it clean "

She laughed. "Nothing ever happened between us."

"I was tempted, though. My son didn't need to know that"

"No, you weren't."

"Oh, believe me I was"

"Not really. You've always been the good guy. That's, uh, that's what made it fun. Well, part of what made it fun between us back then."

''Back then, what about now?" he whispered getting closer to her face.

"Didn't you say you needed time " her face got closer to his too. "just don't take too long..."

Nate was finally making the move of kissing her.

"Hey dad, you should see what Hardison just did"

The two adults quickly jumped apart and shifted nervously.

"I'd better go home" Sophie blushed and tried to make a quick exit.

"Okay..." Nate's face was red too.

"Bye Sophie" Sam waved at her.

"Bye, my little man" she smiled.

Sam turned to his father. "You should ask her out"

At the end everything worked out fine, even though Nate really didn't expect for the Vatican to be there. The church was now quiet without the media and the crown coming to see the miracle. He stopped in front of some candles along the wall.

"I see you're finally following your son's example" Father Paul joined him.

"I don't know… I think it's going to take some time before you'll see me at mass again" He whispered while lighting up a candle.

"I miss her too Nate, but I know she wouldn't want you to see you like this" he tried to encourage him.

Nate sighed and started walking slowly away, Paul followed him.

"I don't know what to do. I'm feeling very conflicted about everything."

"But something more specific is troubling you"

"I nearly kissed her the other night." Nate finally confessed.

Father Paul knew exactly who he was talking about "And how did that make you feel?"

"Guilty…. But good" he looked down.

"I think it's time you moved on, Nate. I'm not saying to forget the past, but maybe, just maybe, you can start enjoying the future."

They stopped in front of the statue. The one that caused so much trouble in the last days.

Nate looked up. "Who would have thought that we were going to save the patron saint of thieves?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Nate" Eliot entered the mastermind's office. "I've got a favour to ask you"

"What's up?" Nate looked up curiously.

"We need to take a job in Kentucky. I know the family and they need our help"

Nate shook his head. "I said no jobs for this week. I can't move from L.A. Sam is at home from school, and there's no one I could leave him too"

"He can come with us" Eliot suggested.

"What? I don't want my son involved in our cons"

"He won't be involved." Eliot complained. "Look, my friend Will Martin is racetrack stables owner. He will have fun"

"I don't know…" he was still unsure.

"Nate, please. I gave him my word"

"Okay, but as soon as I think we're in trouble I'm pulling the plug." He warned.

"Sure, I will never put Sam in danger"

That's how the team ended up in Kensington racetrack stables in Kentucky. Sam, of course, had been delighted to hear that we was going to join the team too, and he eyes got even bigger when his father told him they were going to stay in a ranch.

Sam was sitting with Parker in the room next to where the others were playing poker against Alan Foss, their mark.

"This is so cool" he whispered to Parker. "I mean Sophie is so great with the southern accent" he told her enthusiastically. "And my dad is so funny. It's not really such an ass"

Parker turned to him with a "seriously" look.

Alan Foss stormed out of the room angrily, after he had lost his last horse.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" Eliot shook Nate's hand.

Sam walked into the room and ran towards his father. "That was so cool. Can you teach me some of those cards tricks?" he picked up the deck of cards and tried to slide the cards in his hands like he saw his father do.

"Did you watch the all thing on the monitor?" Nate raised an eyebrow and glare at Parker. "I thought the deal was that you could come with us if you played with your videogame"

"It was more interesting. Sophie, you were great. Your accent was perfect and the way you hooked that guy…"

"Oh, thank you sweetie" she ran a hand through his hair. "See," she glared at Nate. "There is a Ford man that knows how to pay a compliment"

"You're coming with us right?" Sam asked eagerly to the grifter.

"Sam…" Nate tried to stop him.

"Where to?"

"Dad and I are going to try the local food. "

"Oh food" Parker's eyes lit up. "I'm hungry"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. We're invited too, right?" Hardison got up from his chair.

Sam tried not to look disappointed. We was hoping that his father and Sophie could spend some time together, alone "Yes, of course"

"That's settle. Eliot, Parker and I will take the van"

"And I'm going to get my car" Sophie finished. "Are you coming with me, Sam?"

Sam nodded and followed Sophie. "Dad?" he returned around when his father hadn't moved.

"I'll wait for you at the parking lot. There's something I need to take care of."

Nate had a bad feeling. The con had gone to easy and there was still no sign of IYS agent. He stayed in the quiet room to think then, five minutes later, he went out and took a walk outside. He could feel a car slowly following him.

"Hello Nate" he recognized the voice.

"Sterling" he smirked.

"How long has it been? I haven't seen you since you punched Blackpool at the funeral."

"What do you want?" he was already annoyed with the man.

"Why are you playing poker with my client?"

"Alan Foss is your client, huh, The fire, you're investigating the stable fire for IYS, you've got my old job"

"Actually, I've got your old office. Very roomy. Why is an ex-insurance agent playing poker with the subject of an open insurance investigation?" Then he understood. " Oh Nate, are you trying to get your old job back?"

"Open investigation?" he ignored his last question. "Local cops think it's an accident"

"They don't have to write a check for 2 million dollars. All right, so, you're hustling Foss, trying to prove arson or get him on fraud. But I like the trainer for the fire, Willie Martin"

"He's an innocent man" Nate looked at him dangerously.

"We're insurance men, Nate. We don't care about who's guilty or who's innocent, just who pays."

Sophie pulls over with her car with Sam seated at the back seat.

"Sterling" she growls at him.

"Well, well… Miss Devereaux" he smirked. "So maybe Blackpoole was right after all. Haven't seen you since... what was it? That little coup in Sierra Leone?" He noticed the boy watching him carefully. "Hi Sam, do you remember me?"

Sam slowly nodded. He never liked the man, he had always thought he was creepy.

"Nate, really? Leaving your only son with a known criminal." He shook his head and drove off.

Nate got in Sophie's car. "We need a new plan"

"Oh, yes." The grifter agreed.

After they got back from dinner, the team returned to the ranch they were renting. Eliot and Hardison were sharing one room, while Parker and Sophie had to share the other one. Nate was staying with Sam in the master bedroom. Sam had fallen asleep in the car and Nate had to carry him to bed. He carefully changed him in his pyjamas and closed the door behind him.

"Is he still asleep?" Sophie whispered. Nate gently led her to the sitting room.

"Yeah, he's sleeping like a log. It had been a long day for him and so it will be tomorrow" he poured a drink of whiskey and heavily sat on the armchair. "Have the other gone to bed too?"

"Yeah" Sophie took her shoes off and laid down on the couch facing him. "Do you need help to work out a new plan?"

Nate rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming. "Yeah, I guess it's going to be another sleepless night"

They worked for at least two hours bouncing ideas back and forward. She was fascinated by how his mind worked and how he elaborated their plans. In these months, the team have always took everything for granted. They knew that Nate had a back-up plan, and back-up of the back-up plan, but to see how he came out with his crazy ideas, how he analysed the con in all his aspects. For the first time she felt his equal not just a team member that worked for him.

She saw him tiredly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. She slowly got up and stood behind him. Soon Nate felt her hands slap his away as they started massaging his aching muscles.

He gratefully leaned his head forward, her hands were magic. "Hmm…" he moaned as his tense neck started to relax. "You're good at this"

She chuckled. "Believe me, you don't want to know where I've learned to give massages."

The air between was comfortable as they enjoyed the silence, but soon Nate realized their position and started getting uncomfortable.

"Hmm, thanks" he tried to sit up.

Sophie reluctantly dropped he hands from him. "Sure, no problem"

Nate got up and started gathering the papers on the table. "I think it's better you go to sleep. It's going to take all our energy to con Foss without falling on whatever trap Sterling has for us."

"Yeah" she nodded. She realized that the alone moment between as gone. "Good night"

"Good night" he told as he watched go up the stairs.

The next morning Nate woke up with Sam shacking him. "Dad" he called him. "Dad, wake up"

Nate groaned. "Sam, I went to bed late last night, I need more sleep"

"But I need to get ready. Eliot promised me to teach me how to ride a horse"

"You're big enough to get ready in your own and I'm sure someone will be up to make you breakfast. I'll come and see you in an hour" he mumbled in his pillow and then went back to sleep.

Sam sighed frustrated. "Okay"

He quickly got washed and dressed and then rushed down stairs to see who was already up. Eliot was cooking something at the stove while Parker was already eating cereals.

"Hi, everyone" Sam sat at the table.

"Hey, where's your dad?" Eliot asked. He was flipping some pancakes on a pan.

"He's still sleeping. He worked all night"

"Sophie came to bed late too" Parker commented while chewing her cereals. In fact the other two didn't really understand what she had just said.

They stared at her. "What? I'm just saying!"

Eliot shook his head and brought a plate full of pancakes to Sam. "Here" he put the plate in front of the boy. "You will need all our energy for this morning"

Sam started digging in his food. Eliot was surprisingly an excellent cook. While Sam was finishing his breakfast, Sophie walked down the stairs. She was flawless like always, you couldn't really tell she had had little sleep the night before.

"Good morning, sweetie" she kissed the top of Sam's head and for a moment there Sam thought his mother was back.

"Hi, Sophie"

"Is your dad still in bed?" she asked while filling her plate with Eliot's pancakes.

"Yup, he really is grumpy when he doesn't sleep much"

"I think your father is always grumpy" Hardison yawned entering the kitchen. "Is that breakfast?" he sniffed the air.

"Yes," Eliot grumbled. "Not that you deserved, you nearly kept up all night with your snoring"

"Hey," Hardison looked affronted "I don't snore, that's heavy breathing"

"Oh, believe me. You snore, even an elephant would be quieter than you"

"Ah!" Parker laughed.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, buddy?" Eliot asked Sam.

"Yes!" he jumped off the seat and run out the door.

Eliot rolled his eyes wondering what he got himself into.

Sophie chuckled "You guys have fun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nate was having a nice dream that involved a beautiful brunette grifter.

"Nate" he heard her whisper. "Nate, wake up"

Nate slowly opened his eyes and saw Sophie sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey" he said groggily .

She smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I'm sorry, but you need to wake up. We have to start putting the plan in motion"

Nate sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. "Yeah, where's Sam?"

"He is still out horse riding with Eliot. Don't worry, he is safe"

"I promised him that I was going to watch him" He got up and went to the bathroom. "I'll be down in 10"

After he got washed and dressed and trying to look more human, he went down stairs where Sophie was waiting him at the door.

"Let's go then" She opened the door.

The quietly walked to the field where Eliot and Sam where riding two magnificent horses. Sam's horse was slightly smaller and you could that Sam's moves weren't very fluid. Nate and Sophie leaned on the fence and watched them from the distance.

"Like father, like son" Sophie whispered to him pointing at the bug hat on Sam's head.

Nate chuckled at the sight. He could see that his son took one of his hats that was clearly too big for his small head.

"Hey, dad" Sam shouted waving at him.

Eliot saw the mastermind and knew that playtime was over. The slowly trotted to the fence.

"How is it going?" Nate asked. "Have I got a future cowboy as a son?"

"He's good" Eliot smiled. "Remember," he told Sam. "always respect the horse, and they will respect you"

Sam nodded. "Is it time to leave?" he asked his father.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed. "It's time to get back to work"

Sam looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey," Eliot told him "It's not over. If your father is okay with it, we can continue your lessons some other weekends. I try to go horse riding at least twice a month"

Sam's face soon lit up. "Really? Will that be okay dad?"

"Sure, if it's not a problem for Eliot"

"No problem at all. He's a good kid." He turned to Sam. "Okay, let's put the horse away, I will show you how to brush them and feed them."

"Okay." While tiding away he turned to his father. "Just think dad. If I'm not there at the weekend, you can have time to meet people and you know… date" he not so subtlety look at Sophie.

Sophie tried to hide her smirk behind her hand and Nate groaned in frustration. "That kid!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nate was sitting on his sitting room's couch surrounded in darkness. He was staring into empty space trying to organized his thoughts. He wish he could have a drink, but pain meds and alcohol didn't go very well together. He ran a hand over the bulge on his shoulder. Eliot had done a good job stitching him up. He could feel the pain, he could tell where the bullet and pierced his skin. A couple of centimetres down and he might not having been there thinking. He had had a bad feeling about that judge. Those had been the worst two weeks of his life. He had always hated men like the him and he had spent the all two weeks putting up with him.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked behind him.

He jumped in his seat. He hadn't hear his front door open and someone walked behind him. "Geez, Sophie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I think we had enough scare for a day!" she sat next to him. "I did knock, but you didn't hear me"

"So you just thought it was okay to come in anyway"

She shrugged. "I am a thief" She looked at the empty room. "Where's Sam?"

"He still hasn't come back from his two weeks holiday with Maggie's parents. They've called and said they are coming tomorrow afternoon. I still don't know how I'm going to hide this from him" he pointed at his bandaged shoulder.

"I think Sam is old enough to understand what happen"

"I don't… I've always tried to protect him from this aspect of my job. I don't want him to start worrying every time we go out to do a con"

"Your job wasn't exactly safe when you worked for IYS. I can remember one specific incident when you were shot at." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I remember that too" he smirked back, his eyes landed on the small of her back where he had shot her back. "At the time he was too little to understand, now…" he paused trying to find the right words. "Today I've realized I have to think about the future, I have to think about Sam's safety. That bullet could have easily hit me somewhere fatal"

"Are you saying you want to quit?" Sophie hoped that wasn't the case, but she could understand his worries.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but then I think about all the people we have helped and the more out there that still need it." He looked at her straight into her eyes "I'm going to ask you something that I would like you to consider."

"Okay" now she was scared. What did he have in mind?

"If anything happened to me, I would like you to become Sam's guardian"

Sophie opened her eyes wide "Are you serious?"

"I am"

"What… I…" she stammered. "Why me? What about Maggie's parents?"

"I like Maggie's parents, but they are not as young as they used to be. They can manage Sam for a few weeks, but full time? I trust you. I know you would take care of him and he already likes you. If anything should happen to me, I know you two would be okay together."

"I… I don't know what to say" she was still in shock. Did he really have so much trust in her?

"Tell me you'll think about it, so then I can get the papers ready."

Could she able to do it? Be Sam's guardian while he would be struggling with growing up without his parents. Of course she didn't want anything to happen to Nate, but he was right. That morning things could have easily gone worse. She wouldn't be alone, she doubted the rest of the team were going to leave them.

"Of course I would do it, but you try not to get shot again, okay?" she patted his leg.

He put his hand on top of hers. "Sophie, thank you" he sincerely told her.

She looked down uncomfortably. "You know you don't have to thank me. Sam is family, I wouldn't let anything happen to him. The others feel the same"

Nate tried not to let the emotions get over him. He slowly nodded. "Okay, so why did you come over in the first place?"

"Well, first to check on you. You really scared me today, Nate"

He waved her off. "Nah, I'm fine"

"Yes, well. Seeing you bleeding on a dirty bank floor wasn't one of my top images. Then I wanted to see if you had already eaten"

"I'm not that hungry"

She got up. "Yeah, but you need to eat. You can't take pain meds on an empty stomach. Where's the kitchen?"

Nate raised an eyebrow. "You are going to cook?"

"Yeah, sure" she looked around trying to guess where the kitchen would be.

"You cook?" Nate got up and showed her to the room.

"I can cook" Nate still looked at her not convinced "Something" she finished. " I can make you a soup. How does that sound?"

"I'll stay in here, you take make sure that, you know, you don't try to poison me" he sat on a stool and observed her behind the kitchen counter.

She put her hands on her hips and stopped t glare at him. "You know, just for that remark I regret worrying about you and driving all the way here just to check on you. You can starve to death, for all I care"

Nate tried to stop her from leaving even if he knew she was just teasing him. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm sure the soup will be excellent. Stay, please"

She eyed. "Okay, just this once."

"Thank you" and he then surprised her by leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She suddenly blushed and looked away. "Hmm… okay… soup"

Nate just smirked and watched her cooking. He knew he had made the right decision by asking her to be Sam's guardian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dad, are you ready? We need to go to the mall before it closes. You've promised me" Sam complained from where he was sitting on the couch.

Nate was sitting behind his desk looking through some files. They had just came back from Paris, where they had to stop to make Sophie happy. Sam had been happy too, he had never been to Paris and Sophie made a perfect tourist guide. The three of them had a fantastic four days holiday in the romantic European city . Eliot, Hardison and Parker had preferred going back to America. Eliot had a meeting with some of his military buddies, Hardison had tickets for a comic convention and Parker… they didn't actually know where Parker went, but Nate bet it was something to do with a certain painting that had been stolen in Berlin. At first Nate hadn't been so sure about it, especially when many people kept thinking they were a family, but then he finally relaxed and enjoyed the time off. It had felt good being in Paris with Sophie; without the thrill of the chase, they could actually enjoy each other's company. One particular moment was still fresh in Nate's memory.

"_Is he asleep?" Sophie whispered. She was standing outside the balcony looking at the spectacular view they had from their suit. It had been a lot easier to get a suit with three rooms than two separate doubles._

"_Yes" he smiled. "I think the tour you've organized at the Louvre really tired him"_

"_Hey, I've happened to know a lot about those paintings." _

"_Yes, including their security system" he passed her a glass of champagne._

"_They were actually very tempting" she moaned._

"_I bet they were" he took a sip of his drink. "Thank you for suggesting this. We've actually hadn't had a holiday together since …" he paused. "… since he got sick"_

"_I'm enjoying myself too. It's nice to see Paris with Sam's fresh eyes. I've become so accustomed to it, that I forgot how beautiful it is"_

"_Yes, it is" but Sophie could feel his eyes on her. She slowly turned around and saw him smiling at her. "Nate.."_

_He took the glass from her hands and put it on the table next to his. "Dance with me" he took her hand in his and put is other one around her waist. They could hear music coming from the distant. Probably from a club nearby._

_Sophie soon followed his lead and she started swinging in the music with him, laying her head on his shoulder. They stood there for minutes._

"_This is nice" she murmured in his chest._

"_Hmm…"_

_Sophie lifted her head up. "Nate, what's all this?"_

"_Can't it be just us enjoying the moment?"_

_Sophie sighed and walked away from his embrace. "Nate, you can't just play with my feelings like this"_

"_Who said I'm playing with them?"_

_She looked up hopeful. "You mean you're finally ready."_

"_I… I don't know…" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and started pacing. "I know that I care about you, I care about you a lot. I like it that you and Sam get along well… I want to spend more time with you…"_

"_But?" she knew that that was not everything._

"_But I know I'm not ready for a stable relationship" he sighed._

_She nodded in understanding, but tears were already forming in her eyes. "So what? You just want sex without real commitment?"_

"_Hmm… actually…" he looked down embarrassed. "I'm not ready for sex either."_

"_What is exactly that you want Nate?" she nearly shouted frustrated. "Because I don't know how much I can take of this. I know I am foolish for being in love in you. I really thought it was going to be a passing thing, you being the unavailable IYS who was chasing me all across Europe and I hate to feel like this, so vulnerable. I don't need a man, I don't want to need you and sometimes I just want to scream at you and hit you for making me feel like this. I…" her rambling was stopped by his lips on hers. The kiss was demanding and she was so frustrated that she actually gave into it._

"_I'm sorry, you know. I really am" he whispered against her lips once they had to separate for air._

"_For what?"_

"_For making you feel like this, for not being able to give you what you want"_

"_Will you ever be?" she whispered back. Why did his lips had to be so tempting? _

"_I'm working on it"_

"_And in the meanwhile…"_

"_You said you wanted romance… you could have occasional dates. It's all I can offer for now."_

"_I guess occasional dates it is" she gave him a quick peck on his lips before retiring for the night. "Good night, Nate"_

"_Good night, Sophie"_

The next day things between them had been tense. He knew he had disappointed her by not giving her the answer she wanted. And for a moment he wanted to take it all back, but he knew things would have been worse if he had rushed on things when he still wasn't ready.

"Dad?" Sam called him again. "Schools starts in less than a week and I still have nothing"

Nate shook his head and got up from his chair. " I know, I know. I can't believe it that you're starting 6th grade. You're growing too fast"

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Speaking of growing fast, there's a small thing like my 11th birthday coming up in three days."

"Really? I must have forgotten it" Nate teased him while they walked out of the building.

"Daaaad…." He whined.

"I'm just joking. Remember? I was there when your mother gave birth to you. She nearly broke two of my fingers." He told him with a sad nostalgic smile.

"Yes, well… we have to talk about my birthday party"

"Okay… okay"


	8. Chapter 8

The quite, as quite it could be for the team, life in Leverage headquarters had been disturbed by the case involving Jack Hurley. He was really a strange man and Nate ended up being a patient in a rehabilitation centre with the mark. He hated it. He missed the alcohol, but he didn't want to give the satisfaction to Sophie by admitting that he had a problem. Since their little moment in France, they still hadn't gone out for a date and Nate knew she was angry with him. And being a therapist in this centre, she had the power to make his life hell. He needed to get out of there.

Sam was waiting for Sophie in her office. Since his dad was involved in the con, he was going to stay with the grifter for a few days. He didn't mind. He liked spending time with Sophie. They usually watch movies or play a board game. She was a good listener and he could talk to her about anything. He even mentioned to her about that new girl in class that he liked and she gave him tips on how to talk to her.

"Hey, sweetie" Sophie entered her office. "Are you ready to go home?"

Sam nodded but he didn't get up. Sophie knew instantly that something was wrong with the boy.

"Is everything okay?" she asked while sitting on the couch next to him and patting his leg.

Sam looked down worried not knowing if he should tell her.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" she tried to encourage him to open up. Sometimes he could be as stubborn as his father.

"Is dad taking this rehabilitation centre seriously?" he finally whispered.

Sophie was taken aback by his words.

He looked up and saw her surprise face. "I know I'm not supposed to know about it, but I know about dad's drinking problem... I'm not stupid, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He tries not to drink when I'm around, but sometimes, especially on the first months after mom died, I could hear him crying and I saw him drinking. He got better since you guys came into his life, but still..."

"Oh, sweetie" she put an arm around him and hugged him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"He's still my dad, I know he's not a violent drunk, but I worry what he could do to is health. We've talked about it at school"

"You're too smart for your own age, you know that?" Sophie ran a hand through his hair smiling. She sighed. "Yes, your father has a drinking problem. It started when you got sick and continued..."

Sam looked down guilty and Sophie saw his expression. "It's not your fault, love. He just needed an excuse to start. I'm going to tell you something that shouldn't scare you, because it doesn't mean it will happen to you too"

Sam nodded grateful that Sophie would treat him like a grown boy. Most of the times his dad still saw him as his small innocent kid.

"Your great grandfather and grandfather had a drinking problem too. Sometimes it can be hereditary , you just need to control it and your dad, well... let's say that your dad can't admit that he has a problem yet. As soon as he takes that first step, he will get better."

"Would if help if I talked to him?"

"Maybe, but for now and don't want you to worry about it too much. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Sophie's phone started to ring and she recognized the rehabilitation centre number.

"Yes," she listened carefully. She avoided Sam's eyes and turned around. "Okay, I'll be right there" she closed her phone.

"Dad is causing trouble, isn't he?"

Sophie sighed not wanting to lie to the boy. "Yeah, is it okay if you stay with Eliot and Hardison tonight? At least until I come back?"

"No problem, just make sure he is okay"

"I will"

Sophie found Nate sitting on a chair with two orderlies watching him closely.

"Are you ready to go back to your room now?"

Nate simply looked up at her, but then followed her to his room. She closed the door behind them leaving the orderlies outside. Nate put on a robe and started pacing.

"I'm fine" he told her.

"You tried to scale a wall with a mob and a bed sheet" she reminded him patronizing him.

"I've been-I've been locked up with the guy 24-7! I mean, you know, you'd want to get out, too. I just, I needed to get a little air. It was nothing." He yelled.

"You needed a drink"

"More than one"

"We're in the middle of a con. What the hell were you thinking. You've got a problem, Nate"

"I don't have a drinking problem" he shouted back.

"Well, tell that to your 11th year old son that I just had to console in my office"

Nate stopped shocked. "Sam?"

She sighed "Yeah, you have a smart kid there, Nate, you really thought he didn't know about the nights you've spent getting drunk"

"I… I…" he sat down on the bed ashamed. "What did he say?"

"I can't tell you everything, most of the things were said in private between him and me, but he's worried about you. He knows what long term alcohol abuse can do to a person"

"So," he gulped. "He's not afraid of me" He remembered the nights as a kid when we was afraid his father would hit him like the people he met at the pub.

Sophie sat next to him and laid a hand on his back. "Of course not, he knows you're not a violent person"

He put his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do, Sophie. What's my first step? Because the alcohol makes me feel so good, it helps me forget. But I don't want to be a disappointment to my son" he started crying.

She laid his head on her shoulder and caressed the back of his head. "Shh… it's okay. Let it all out"

When he finally stopped sobbing, he looked down, nervous about being so vulnerable.

"The others and I thought about a plan to make you feel better. We think the first step for you to get sober is revenge"

He frowned "Revenge against whom?"

"Ian Blackpoole"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate was standing outside Sam's school waiting for him to get out. He watched as all the students were already out, except for his son. He started going inside the building looking for him, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nate, are you missing someone?" a male asked him.

"Ian. Where is my son?" Nate asked angrily while he was frenetically looking through the classrooms.

"You shouldn't have messed with me, Nate! I want what's mine back" and he hung up.

Nate kneeled down on the floor and ran his hands through his hair in desperation. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and he was having trouble breathing. He finally managed to gathered his thoughts and dialled on his phone.

"They took him. They took Sam" he told to the person on the other line.

_**The day before.**_

"So what's your plan for taking down Ian Blackpoole?" Nate asked at the rest of the team. They were all sitting in the conference room except for Sophie who was standing in front of the monitors ready to start her presentation.

"We will take him down with this" on the monitor shows up a photo. "Michelangelo's David, the most famous statue of the world. He famously made two models for the statue, clay-fired, then bronzed, identical. Over the last 400 years, they have been sold, lost, stolen, rediscovered dozens of times."

"Who has them now?" asked Hardison

"Well, the second David was stolen from the Vatican 10 years ago. And, well, it's never been found. And the first David, well..."

"Ian Blackpoole has it" Nate's smirked understanding where Sophie was going.

"Who is up for a party tonight?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate managed to get in drawing the attention on him. He Sophie was already inside playing Portia Delduccio, a consultant from the Vatican museum while Eliot was Professor Sinclair, an art expert. Ian Blackpoole was ready to throw Nate out and calling the police, but as soon as Nate mentioned the Second David, the CEO was hooked in their trap.

Nate and Sophie were coming out of the vault, where they had just seen the First David, followed by Ian Blackpoole

"Where's your art expert?"

"Eliot, come here" Nate whispered harshly in coms.

"Hey, I'm hitting it off here" Eliot whispered back.

"Bring her along. It'll help sell the character, but now - do it now"

Eliot approached them with a blonde woman next to him. "Nate?" she called the mastermind.

Nate groaned recognizing the voice. "April" he turned around, giving her a false smile. "April Johnson"

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time" she went to give him a hug. "How have you been? How is Sam?"

Sophie looked at the woman curiously, mentally trying to imagine what their relationship was.

"Sam's good. He started 6th grade last month. I'm just here making a business deal with Ian"

"I'm under contract with the museum to help with art exhibit. Things at the office haven't really been the same since Maggie…"

"Yeah," Nate didn't really want to talk to her "We need to…"

"Why don't you catch up with April while Portia and Professor Sinclair and I discuss business" Ian suggested.

April soon took hold of Nate's arm. "Yes, we'll go and get some drinks"

"Why is she attached to you?" Sophie whispered to Nate via earbuds.

"She's always had a thing for me. Used to drive Maggie nuts"

"Yes, well I can understand why"

"Guys, keep your head in the game" Hardison warned them.

"I would like to have April check the statue you." Ian told them. "Not that I don't trust you , Professor Sinclair, but I don't know you"

"I'll be happy to look at it" April agreed.

"Perfect" Nate said with too much enthusiasm. "The seller will be here tomorrow morning"

"Is April a good art expert?" Parker asked

"Yeah, she worked with Maggie"

"We can't fool her!" Hardison exclaimed.

"We can if we show her the First David" Sophie proposed.

"I can do it" Parker said convinced.

"Okay, let's go steal the First David"

An hour later they were back at their headquarters with the First David in their hands.

"We just stole an $8 million statue on, like, our day off!" Parker exclaimed showing off her conquest.

"Yeah, and we're giving it back." Nate pointed out.

"Technically, we're selling it back."

"Doesn't it seem like there might be a better way? I mean, let's just think about it, huh? What if both of Blackpoole's statues were fake, right? It would be even worse for him. The David he's had on display for years, insured and verified by IYS." Sophie told them excited.

The others were excited about the idea too.

"Wait, every sale he's made in the last 10 years would have to be audited." Hardison smirked.

"He wouldn't just lose his company. His own board of directors would sue him. This guy would totally be ruined." Eliot grinned too.

But Nate recognized her con voice. The one she used for a mark. "Can I told to you in private" she told her going towards his office. Sophie followed him and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"I know that voice" he told her angrily. "What other plan have you got in mind?"

Sophie shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sophie, don't play games with me. I know you, I know you have something else in mind. What it is?"

"I…" she didn't know how to respond.

Nate chuckled. "I knew it. What's stopping me from pulling the plug right now?"

"The fact that you want to ruin Blackpoole as much if not more than us. What difference does it make if I get something out of it too?"

Nate soon connected the dots. "It was you. You stole the Second David 10 years ago. You want to have both Davids"

"I'm a thief, Nate. Stealing both Davids, no one's ever done that, not in 400 years. And we could be the first ones"

"I don't know what to think about this" he sat down heavily on his chair. "I'm not like you. I'm not a thief."

Sophie shook her head in disgust. "I knew it! You still think of us as just criminals. There's always going to be a part of you that thinks you're better than us." She sighs. "Where does that leave us?"

He knew she didn't only mean the team, but just the two of them. "I don't know"

Sophie looked down and tried not to show her tears forming. "I'll go tell the others that the job I off"

She was about to leave when Nate stopped her. "No, it's a good plan. It will ruin Blackpoole and that's what we all want, but after that…" he looked her in the eyes. "That will depend on what you'll do with the statues"

The morning after to plan went well and Sophie was now staring at her briefcase with both Davids statues inside. It was a life dream coming true. Nate had never seen her so happy and he wished it weren't the statues bringing her so much joy.

He sighed and Sophie looked up. "Nate?" she tried to stop him.

He just shook his head. "I need to go and pick Sam up"

"Nate please, let's talk about it." She pleaded.

"Just… just give me some time" and he walked away.

She didn't know if she had more time left to give him. She looked down at the statues and she started sobbing. Were they worth it? Were the worth losing Nate and they family she has created?

She must have stayed there for a long time because she was suddenly startled by her phone ringing.

"They took him. They took Sam" she heard Nate's desperation.

"Nate, Nate." She tried to calm him down. "Please, stay focused."

"Who took Sam?"

"Ian… He kidnapped Sam from his school. He wants the statues back"

Sophie sighed. "Okay, I'll call the others and we'll start working on a plan. Nate, please don't do anything stupid, we'll get him back, I promise"

She called the others back to the office. If something would happen to Sam… she didn't know what she would do. She knew one thing for certain; without Sam, they were going to lose Nate too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So, this is the final chapter. Thank you all for reading this story and for the great reviews. I really appreciate them. **

** Stay tuned for the second season :) **

Nate walked inside the briefing room. The team stopped working and looked at him. His eyes were cold and distant and for the first time they were scared of him, or in Sophie's case, afraid of what he was going to do.

"What have you got?" he asked them firmly.

Nobody moved.

"Guys!" he shouted, making them jump.

"Huh… I was able to track Balckpoole's phone call, but not to locate its exact position" Hardison typed on his computer and a map appeared on the monitor.

Nate looked carefully at it. "The museum… he was calling from there"

"It's going to be heavily guard, Nate. After the stunt we played on him, I don't think he won't shoot us, mostly you"

"I don't care what happens to me" he stopped him. "Getting Sam out of there safe it's our mainly concern"

"Here are the statues" Sophie let the briefcase slid on the table.

He looked at her and nodded. "Okay, this is how it's going to work…" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Nate?"

"Sterling, kidnapping a child? Really? I didn't think you could have been capable of it"

"Listen Nate, I had nothing to do with Sam. Blackpoole just called me to make sure the statue were safe, that's went we discovered they were fake. Nice trick you played there, by the way"

"What do you want?" He shouted.

"Blackpoole has completely lost it. IYS wants him gone, especially after he lost so much money, but he still has got some influence. I know where he is keeping Sam"

"At the museum"

"Yeah, I can let you in but I need you to do something for me"

"Sterling, if this is one of your tricks…" he threatened.

"No tricks" he promised.

Nate thought about it. "Okay, what do you need?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Nate was standing in front of Ian Blackpoole with a gun pointed at his face.

"Why would you con me likes this, Nate? After everything I've done for you"

Nate let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I think you and I remember things in a different way"

"Where are my statues?" the man shouted.

"Well, technically only one is yours" Nate pointed out. "They're safe"

"You might have forgotten that I have your son" Ian smirked.

"Actually, I think you've better check with your men about that" he knew that by then Eliot would have gone in thanks to Sterling and got Sam out.

Blackpoole looked at him surprised with the hand not holding the gun he got his phone out and dialled the number.

"I'm coming to get you next, Blackpoole" Eliot answered the phone.

Ian Blackpolle saw Nate gloating. "No!"

"To think that all you had to do was to consent for IYS to pay for my son's treatment two years ago"

Ian Blackpoole was about to pull the trigger when he got slammed down the floor and then someone punched him. Eliot got up grinning. "I love to do that!"

Sterling arrived with a couple of agents who were ready to arrest Blackpoole.

"With all the evidence you and your team gathered, we won't be hearing about Blackpoole for a long time"

"As for my team?" Nate asked.

"Let's say that for now we're even…. If you get the two Davids back to where they belong"

"Here they are Sterling" Sophie entered the room followed by Sam, Parker and hardison.

"Dad!" sam ran to his father straight into his arms safety.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, really"

Sterling opened the briefcase and smiled. "With these I'll get a good promotion! Nice doing business with you" and he left.

"I'm starting to hate that man!" Eliot grumbled.

"Let's go home!" Nate put an arm around his son and they walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were all standing in circle in the airplane hangar. Sophie's airplane was already ready and waiting for her. Nate didn't know where the others were going to go.

"Thank you, all of you. You surprised me." Nate broke the silence. "I wouldn't have got Sam back without your help"

"We had a great run in these months" said Eliot looking sad for leaving the crew, his crew.

"It's a good time to move on." Hardison said not entirely convinced. What was he going to do now all alone?

"I'm going somewhere... else." Parker added. She shouldn't be feeling like this. No emotional attachment that had been her motto and it had worked well, until now.

"Fresh start" Sophie wasn't ready to say goodbye. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Nate. They had said their private goodbyes the night before.

"_So this is it!" Sophie leaned against the doorframe of his office. He hadn't told the team yet, but she already knew; the team was done._

_Nate was sitting on his chair watching his son sleeping on the couch. He could have lost him that day. He promised himself that he was going to protect him no matter what, and he broke that promise._

"_This is it" he told her without looking up. _

"_You blame him for what happened to Sam, don't you?" her voice was shaking. _

"_Yeah…" he whispered. "But not only you. I'm the one mostly to blame. I had been so blinded by my need of revenge and Sam was the one who paid the price. I need to protect him." _

"_I know… I know…" she was silently crying. "What about us?" she finally asked. _

" _Sam is and will always be my first priority." And we that answer he told her everything she need to know. With the a small nod she left the room._

"We made a difference. Remember that." Those were Nate's last words before turning around and leaving them.

Nate was staring at the horizon. He could just see in the distance where the seas met the blue sky. The refreshing sea breeze was messing his hair and the sun reflecting on the calm water gave him a sense of call.

"Why did you let her go?" Sam asked him. He was leaning on the railing next to him. "Why did you let them go?"

For the first time Nate didn't have an answer to give his son. Why did he let her get on that plane?

"It's time to move on, son" he finally whispered. He slowly took the chain from around his neck. He gave the rings laying on his hand one last lingering look, before forming a fist around them and throwing them in the sea beneath them.

Yes, it was time to move on. Time to leave this life behind. Time to leave L.A.

THE END (of season 1)


End file.
